A RWBY Halloween One-shot
by Yoramex
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR are going to a costumed party for Halloween. They have been anticipating this party for an entire month and they made some fantastic costumes. The party runs smoothly until something unexpected happens and both teams have to investigate.


**A/N: I don't own any rights to RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. ****I also don't own the rights to any of the fictional persons that the costumes are based on. They belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>

**That being said, I hope you like my fanfiction. It's the first one I ever created.**

* * *

><p>It was the 31st of October. It was already quite late but there was still a lot of activity in the prestigious fighting school Beacon where young men and women were trained to be the best huntsmen and –women. There was something special going on. Teams RWBY and JNPR had watched a lot of animes lately and in those animes they saw a special holiday which was celebrated on the fictional "Earth ", the planet on which the stories of most animes took place. That holiday was called "Halloween" and its concept attracted both teams. So they asked the headmaster of Beacon, professor Ozpin, whether they could organise a costumed party.<p>

* * *

><p>All members of teams RWBY and JNPR had found a costume they wanted to wear and they all fit their respective characters except for Ren whose costume will be described later.<p>

Ruby was dressed in black with white accents and a white mask, similar to the ones on the Grimm. Her battle scythe, Crescent Rose, had gone through a similar transformation. It was obvious she was dressed as the Grim Reaper.

Weiss had changed her regular skirt and jacket for one long crystal-blue dress with a long transparent cape, also blue. She didn't have to change that much to her hair. She dyed it platinum blonde and braided her ponytail. To cover her arms she wore light blue transparent sleeves. Her feet were protected by blue kitten heels. As for the make-up she was using, she had some rouge on her cheeks and purple eye-shadow. It wasn't very hard to spot that she was cosplaying as Elsa from the movie "Frozen", which everybody in Beacon had seen at least once.

Blake's costume was pretty straightforward. After reading "Ninjas of love" 10 times in a row, she wanted to dress up as a ninja but she soon realised that her ears would not be comfortable at all, so she decided to put a little teaser of what she really is into her costume. The costume was pretty simple to get, she was wearing a black latex suit which covered her chest, legs and arms. Her feet were covered by black heels and you couldn't really see her face because she wore a black mask with the same kind of latex as the rest of the suit. She didn't do anything to hide her Faunus ears because everyone would think that it was part of the costume. She was really satisfied with her plans to dress up as cat woman, as this allowed her to show her Faunus heritage, without mentioning she actually was one.

At first, Yang had troubles to find the outfit that was right for her. She couldn't decide what character to dress up as until she played "Batman: Arkham City" for the first time. She was intrigued by Harley Quinn, the assistant of a villain called "The Joker". She realised she would look pretty good in a similar outfit. The transformation wasn't very hard. Her hair was pretty much done the same, only with two tails sticking out to the left and right. The tips of those tails were dyed with a red colour. The clothes itself were quite revealing but that's how Yang liked it anyway. She wore a top with big cleavage, coloured red and black. Her pants were coloured so the right leg was black, with a formation of 4 red diamonds, and the left leg was red, with the same formation but with the colour black. The boots reached up to her knees and were coloured opposite to the sleeves, in Yang's case, her trusted gauntlets, covered half of her arm and were coloured the same as the pants, while the gloves were coloured like the boots. To top it all of she applied way to much eye shadow and lipstick, just like the character she was cosplaying as. Normally, Harley Quinn has 2 sub-machine guns but Yang pretended she had shotgun gauntlets to rely on too.

* * *

><p>Jaune had picked his favourite comic book character to go to the party as. X-Ray and Vav was totally his favourite comic book and, of the two characters that made up the comical duo, Jaune liked X-Ray the most. Nobody was surprised with his choice to go as X-Ray. Jaune dyed his hair to black, something he was hesitant about at first but was later convinced to do by his teammates. The shirt and pants were green, the boots were black. A long and black cape was also part of his outfit and Jaune just knew he was going to trip over that cape sooner or later. Something he really disliked about the costume was the fact that he had to wear black underpants over the regular pants instead of under them. He wondered why superheroes always have to dress weird like that. One final accessory that was part of the costume was a pair of goggles that had an x-ray like effect on them, but Jaune wasn't going to wear them constantly, as they blocked his vision significantly.<p>

Nora's costume was interesting to say the least. For starters, she had completely changed the colour of her hair, from orange to blonde and she used extensions to make it a little bit longer. She was wearing armour, like Pyrrha usually does, but with silver colours instead of gold. Her Hammer had been spray painted the exact same colour. She also had a helmet, with little wings to the side, with her but she didn't wear it constantly because it was quite an annoyance. She was clearly going for Thor from "The Avengers"

Pyrrha decided to go for the same theme as Nora. She had seen "The Avengers" together with the rest of her team and team RWBY and find out that some hero called "Captain America" used his shield for a wide range of combat situations, just like Pyrrha did with Akoúo, so she decided to dress up as him. To do that, she needed to wear a costume made of some fabric instead of the metal armour she wears every day, which made her feel very vulnerable. Its colours were based off of the flag of the fictional country "The United States of America". The top of the shirt was blue and featured a white star while the bottom of the shirt had red and white stripes. The sleeves were white and the gloves red, as were her boots. Finally, the pants had the same colour blue as the top of the shirt. She refused to wear the mask that accompanied the outfit because she thought it looked stupid and it would mess up her hair.. Akoúo was painted with 1 white circle, surrounded by two red circles and in the middle there was a white star with blue around it.

It was quite clear that Ren was not happy with what he was going to wear to the party. He really wanted to go as a guy named Monty Oum from a company called "Rooster Teeth productions" because the likeness between the two of them was smashing. Nora, however had other plans regarding Ren's outfit so he had to go as a sloth. He didn't have much choice either because if he didn't do what she said, she would break his legs with that big hammer of hers, or even worse: reveal that they were actually "together together" despite that they always said they weren't. All of this caused Ren to almost always do what his partner asked him to.

* * *

><p>"Yang, do you need a lot more time in the bathroom?" Weiss had asked to Yang because she was nervous, nervous because they were about to be late to the Halloween party which they had been looking forward to all month.<p>

"Relax, we still have plenty of time, besides, I'm almost done here anyway." Ruby felt a little bit of annoyance towards Weiss in Yang's sentence. It was unnoticeable by others, but Ruby knew her sister too well to not notice it.

Meanwhile, Blake was in a spot of bother. "Ruby, can you get your dog to stop chasing me?"

Ruby shifted her attention from Yang and Weiss towards Blake, who was running around the room, being followed by a playful Zwei. "Why would I do that? Don't you see he just wants to play with you? That's what dogs do with people they like."

"Oh yeah? Well, have you considered that cat Faunus may not like to play with dogs?" Blake replied snappy.

"Okay, okay, I'll get his attention away from you Blake," Ruby said and she jumped off of her makeshift bunk bed. She lured Zwei away from Blake with a dog cookie. Zwei liked cookies just as much as Ruby did.

"Okay guys, I think I'm all set to go," Yang said while she left the bathroom, fully dressed up for the occasion.

Weiss was still worried they would not make the party in time. "Jeez Yang, what took you so long?"

"The make-up is what took me so long. Do you think it's easy to apply eye shadow the way Harley Quinn would do it? I dare you to do it any faster than me," Yang retaliated.

Weiss was not going to give up so easily. "You could have started doing it earlier, couldn't you?"

"Why don't you act more on character and just let it go? We're still on time, aren't we?" Yang replied, launching a smug smile at Weiss.

Weiss looked at the time and her worries seemed to fade a little bit. "Yes, we are, but only barely."

"Then I suggest we leave our dorm and start finding team JNPR," Blake interjected. The team agreed, flicked off the lights and locked the doors. They were glad that the day of the party had finally arrived. It was the first time that a Halloween party was being organised at Beacon and it was thanks to teams RWBY and JNPR who had convinced professor Ozpin to allow for a party that day.

Zwei was going to the party with team RWBY. They couldn't let him stay alone in their dorm and it had taken some effort from RWBY to reassure professor Ozpin that Zwei would not mess anything up at the party. It was also a good opportunity for professor Oobleck to see Zwei again. The two of them had really bonded when Ruby snuck Zwei with her when they were on the field trip to Mountain Glenn.

* * *

><p>Team JNPR had arrived at the rendezvous point before team RWBY did but they only needed to wait 5 minutes for the other team to arrive. The two teams had agreed to go to the Halloween party together.<p>

"Aah, so you guys finally made it. I was beginning to worry that something had happened." It seemed that Team JNPR's leader had even more worries than Weiss ever did.

Yang looked at Jaune curiously and said: "Of course we did. What could have possibly happened? Did you think we would have fallen out of our window or something?"

It looked like Jaune was cursing himself for saying something stupid again. "Well, no, now that I think of it, there's not a lot that could have happened I guess. But anyway, shall we go inside?"

After saying that, he went to Pyrrha and they went inside hand in hand. Their relationship had only grown stronger after what happened at the dance last year. The couple was soon followed by the three other couples. Nora and Ren, Ruby and Weiss and Blake and Yang. Only the relationship between Pyrrha and Jaune was a publicly known though so the other three couples were going to do some effort to keep it that way.

The party was situated in the ballroom; the same room where last year's dance had took place. Apart from the regular lightning, several Jack-'o- lanterns where added. A catering company was hired to make sure that there were plenty of snacks, all Halloween themed of course. There was also music, which originated from a DJ stage. Yang immediately recognised the DJ as "Redb34r", the same DJ who was at Junior's club the night she smashed the place. She had to resist the urge to go up to him and punch him again for shooting at her.

Only two members of team CFVY were there, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Apparently Velvet and Coco were "sick" but everyone knew that they wanted some "alone time". Blake and Yang at the same idea at first but the 6 others talked them out of it.

Suddenly, Zwei jumped out of Ruby's hands. She watched him run towards a figure in the distance. When she got a little closer, she saw a person, dressed in a "Flash" costume. It didn't take long for her to understand that it was her history teacher, Dr Oobleck. Then, Dr Oobleck saw Ruby too and he approached her.

"Hello, Ruby, are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yes of course profes..."

"It's DOCTOR Oobleck"

"... Doctor Oobleck. I have a favour to ask. Could you hold on to Zwei for me tonight? I know you two are really tight and I feel like you would be better in keeping him from doing mischief, which I promised to professor Ozpin"

"Why, yes of course young lady. It would be my pleasure to watch him for you tonight."

Suddenly, only a few rose petals was all that was left of the little girl and a faint "Thank you!" could be heard.

Oobleck was not the only Beacon professor who was attending the party. They also spotted professor Ozpin, dressed as Dumbledore, which was the best costume out of everyone at the party. Glynda was always very close to him, and she was dressed as what seemed to be a Minecraft witch. Professor Port had spared no effort for his costume. He even wore a corset to achieve the costume that he wanted to wear. Apparently, he was dressed as someone called "Chuck Norris" but nobody on teams RWBY and JNPR knew who that was.

Time went by and everyone at the party seemed to enjoy themselves. It looked like the party was going to end without any major accidents. It was almost 12 o' clock and nobody knew what was about to happen at Beacon.

* * *

><p>It was 12 o' clock. The party was about to end. 12 knocks, originating from a clock tower could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, something strange happened. There was no more electricity. It was pitch dark and the music stopped. There were a lot of worried whispers and some people started to panic. Something like this hadn't happened at Beacon before. The whispers were interrupted by a deep, ghostly voice.<p>

"I am the ghost of Beacon. I have put up with everything that has been done here. But this party has crossed the line and I'm going to have to ask you to evacuate. If you are not gone by sunrise. I'm going to haunt each and every one of you until you move out."

The voice faded. It didn't take long for the lights to switch back on and the music to start playing again. The power had returned to Beacon. The DJ was so frightened that he left without his DJ stage. Yang stopped it's music by completely smashing it with her gauntlets. Ruby was looking through the room to see if you could get any wiser from it. All she noticed was that no teacher could be seen. Everyone thought they had disappeared thanks to the ghost. Of course this wasn't true, they were just preparing an evacuation plan to prepare for a worst case scenario but the students didn't know this.

Ruby took the lead. "Ok, as I see it we have 2 choices. We either obey the ghost and leave before sunrise or we could try to find its core and destroy it so the ghost has no power over Beacon anymore."

Jaune had a better idea. "Why don't we do both? We tell everyone to start packing their bags but tell them to only leave at the last moment. Meanwhile, we go and search the core. We still have a few hours before the sun rises."

They all agreed to Jaune's plan. They also decided that it would go quicker if they were divided into teams of two. It was obvious who was going with who, as they were already divided into couples. They spread out and started searching for anything that could be the core of a ghost. The ghost had also started to do some ghost-like things to assure them that he was serious about what he said. Two of the couples were about to notice that.

"Let's go Ren. I want to smash that ghost's legs," Nora chirped in anticipation to what she just said. She held her hammer, Magnhild at the ready.

"I don't really think you can physically smash them, Nora. That's not how ghosts work," Ren replied in his signature calm fashion.

Nora looked at him, Ren's reply had just agitated her a bit. "Oh, don't be a party-pooper. I want to be the first who smashes that core then."

"Fine by me, I want this to be over as quickly as possible."

They arrived at the JNPR and RWBY dorms. Of course, it was very quiet because both teams were spread across beacon.

Ren was quiet and focused, listening very intensely. He said something to Nora: "I don't think it's going to be at our dorms. If there were any kind of ghost core or something similar, I think we would have noticed."

Nora was about to say something back at him when suddenly they heard banging. Someone or something was banging on the door of JNPR dorm. Ren and Nora did not know what to do with this. Ren decided to simply open the door. The exact instant that Ren opened the door, a closet came flying out of it, knocking Ren of his feet. He stood up and looked through the open door, into their dorm. Nora did the same. They could not believe their own eyes when they saw it. Their furniture was no longer standing on the floor. Closets, desks, chairs etc. were flying through the roof. Ren and Nora immediately decided it would be best to close the door and run away, while contacting the other teams with walkie-talkies to inform them of the events that had just happened.

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were heading to one of the many toilets in Beacon when they found out what happened to Ren and Nora.<p>

"Ok, so our ghost is doing some freaky stuff apparently, I think we should be careful," Blake said with a worried face. Yang was concerned because Blake rarely showed her worries. Blake must have been worrying very very hard. She decided to calm her a little bit.

"We'll be fine. The ghost is only trying to scare us away from Beacon, not trying to kill us," Yang said calmly. She was not in the least worried. She had certain suspicions but she didn't express them out loud in case she was wrong.

The two of them went inside the toilets. They checked stall after stall. Nothing even remotely resembled what could be a ghost core.

"Ok, I really don't think it's in here. What ghost would want to live in a toilet anyway?" Yang said to Blake, who did not seem to pay attention to her. Yang noticed this and she asked to her: "Blake, is something wrong?"

Blake kept staring out of the window. Her Faunus eyes, which allowed her to see in the dark, noticed something peculiar out in the dark. "Yang, you really need to see this. There's a woman right outside the window."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're on the third floor. How could there be a woman right outside?"

Yang slowly approached the window. She was shocked when she realized that Blake was right. A womanly figure was floating in front of the window. She had long black hairs. She turned around and both girls were shivering in anticipation to see the face of the mysterious woman. Of course that meant they were surprised to see that the mysterious floating woman did not have one. It was the freakiest thing they had ever seen in their entire lives. They wanted to leave the woman alone and so they ran away. They also grabbed their walkie-talkies to tell the others that Ren and Nora were right about there being freaky stuff going on.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were walking through a dark corridor. For some strange reason, the lights weren't already on and when they tried to turn them on, nothing had happened. Luckily there was some moonlight shining through the windows so they wouldn't trip over any obstacles.

"Maybe we should walk a little bit faster," Weiss suggested.

"Ooh, you're so cute when you're scared," Ruby chirped. She wouldn't easily forget Weiss' scared face because Weiss being scared had never happened again and of course it was the cutest thing to her.

Although it was true, Weiss was a little bit offended by it. "I'm not scared. I'm just determined and I want to get to the core before anyone else does," she said.

"You're also cute when you're competitive."

"You think everything I think, want or do is cute."

"Yes, but that's because I love you so so much."

Weiss approached Ruby to give her a little kiss on the cheeks but was interrupted by a rather unsettling sound. Suddenly, a whole spectrum of creepy sound effects and music had started playing in the corridor. At one point, they even saw what looked like a bunch of eyes, staring at them from a place that was darker than where they were standing. The two of them did exactly the same as the other two couples, only now they received a message back. They were going to rendezvous back at the ballroom.

* * *

><p>The eight of them reached the ballroom without any further incidents. None of them found anything so they had to come up with a new plan. It was at that point when someone realized something.<p>

"Oh guys, I think we're forgetting something," Pyrrha said while interrupting Jaune who was introducing a rather crazy plan involving some kind of advanced scanners of which she doubted they actually existed.

"Tell us what it is we missed then!" The entire team RWBY had said this, eager to find out what they could have possibly missed.

Pyrrha continued: "I think we've missed one last room in Beacon. Of course it's also the perfect hiding spot for a ghost according to many ghost stories."

When they realized that Pyrrha was talking about the basement, they started running there. Ruby was starting to get impatient so she even used her semblance to get their quicker. But when the rest of the both teams arrived at the basement, they saw that Ruby had waited for them. They figured that she was too scared to go in first and alone. Before they did anything, they decided to let Blake peek through the keyhole. Maybe she could spot something with her night vision. She almost couldn't comprehend what she saw. Suddenly, the laughter of 4 teenage boys could be heard on the other side of the door. They found out that there hasn't been a ghost on Beacon al along. It had been team CRDL who had been messing with everyone in Beacon.

Instead of discussing who was going to enter the basement first, they let Yang do that because she would be very furious if she didn't and they would not want that to happen to the 4 boys. But those same boys made a very big mistake. When Yang opened the door, a mechanism activated which cut off a rather big portion of her hair. Yang watched her hair fall slowly towards the ground. She felt a fire burning inside her. Her eyes turned red and her hair started glowing. Team CRDL had just activated her semblance.

For a full minute, the sounds of a mechanical clicking, shots from a shotgun gauntlet, metal beating flesh and the screams of the 4 teenage boys was all that originated from the basement.

* * *

><p>The 4 boys from team CRDL had ended up in the infirmary. They were beaten up pretty bad. They had black eyes, bruises all over their body, Dove had a broken nose and Cardin even had a few broken bones. Team RWBY, team JNPR and Ozpin were with them too. They wanted an explanation why and how they impersonated a ghost.<p>

It turned out that it was meant as a simple joke but they admitted that it had gotten out of hand but that they rolled with it. Their tricks were pretty simple. The floating furniture was thanks to some kind of hover pad which you could attach to the bottom. All of the important stuff from the power grid was in the basement so cutting the power in certain areas was a piece of cake. Sound effects, music were done with miniature speakers and a voice changer. They installed cameras everywhere so they could follow the events that were happening. They did not get any punishment because Ozpin thought that Yang had already given it to them. Both teams were amazed at how well the joke was executed and decided to stay with them to talk about it a little bit.

They were talking about how scared Weiss actually was: "You should have seen the look on Weiss' face," Dove said.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you guys? I was NOT scared." At this point, Weiss had said that so many times that everyone believed that she was scared.

"I really like how you guys did those tricks," Yang said, "but you never told us how you did the trick with the mysterious floating woman with no face."

The 4 boys looked surprised when they got that question. Cardin replied to Yang's question: "We didn't do a trick with a woman without a face."

Blake, having seen the mysterious woman first, wanted to get into the discussion too: "Of course, you did, I saw that woman with my night vision. You made her look pale and she had black, long hair."

Cardin replied to this once again: "No, I'm telling you, we really didn't do a trick with a woman that was floating outside of the window."

Jaune was getting a bad feeling. It grew with every word that they said. "But if you didn't do a trick with a mysterious woman, How come they saw..."

Suddenly, the lights went out. This time it couldn't have been team CRDL because they were lying down on their hospital beds. It was pitch black inside the room, although there had been windows, with the sun shining through it. Those windows and doors seemed to have disappeared however. Nobody could see a thing. A full minute went by where nothing happened. Teams RWBY and JNPR started searching for any kind of exit, but there wasn't any. After 5 minutes of searching, something drew their attention. Suddenly, there was someone there... with them... in the room. They all looked at the person. You could perfectly see her, although it was pitch black. She was definitely female. She looked very pale and had long, black hairs. She had everything a human would have, except for one thing. She was missing her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/N: I want to thank anyone who has somehow made it to the bottom of this. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to make a one-shot because it's my very first fan fiction and this way, I can kinda consider this as a test.**

**That's why I'm asking you guys for a favour. I want to know how well I did. Don't be afraid to give me your comments in the review sections. A fav would also be very much appreciated.**

**I know the story might seem a little bit weak but that's because I wanted to focus on my writing style first. So I would appreciate it if you could focus your comments first and foremost on my writing and writing style. I also want to apologise for the long parts about the description of their costumes but I just couldn't write those with a little amount of words. If you think that something needs improvement, let me know. If you have any tips, don't hesitate to insert them with your comment, or send them to me via a PM or something.**

**After I receive some feedback on my writing I'm definitely going to write another story but this time, with more focus on the story and perhaps multiple chapters.**


End file.
